The Tingles
by depressedwithanimagination
Summary: hihi so i want to do one shots. i have a short attention span :P


The Tingles

"It's true, Arthur and I are dating."

Ryder's heart dropped. It was expected, but he still couldn't believe it. When he found out Unique was the catfish, he thought maybe they would end up together, since they had such chemistry before. Well, after he got over the disgust of sexting with a transgender. He was a teenage boy, after all. She opened up to him face to face, not through a screen. When he held her hand, it was warm, comforting, soft, and reassuring. There weren't any sparks. But he thought there could be.

She brushed past him, putting her hand on his shoulder for support on her way to the beloved Artie. "We are officially, publicly, shockingly a thing!" He felt static in his shoulder. His head started rushing and tingling. It only happened with really bad things, embarrassment, or love. "God dammit" he muttered. Once he gets stuck on a girl, he gets STUCK. It was hard enough with the unrequited love for Marley, but not Kitty. Not after she already gave him an in. And since when was she so sappy? Where was her bite? Her femme fatale persona she liked to use as a guard around others. He had thought he was the only one who saw that side of her, not counting the school shooting. It dawned on him. She didn't need to put her guard up anymore. Artie brought them all the way down, while Ryder only opened it a crack.

Artie was the better man. He was nice and sensitive and cared about her. And wouldn't hurt her the way he did. He knows what it's like trying to trust someone of the opposite sex. She had trusted him a little, and he shut her down. She didn't really talk to him after except for her snarky comment about him murdering the catfish. After sharing the sappy feelings that HE should be proclaiming to her, she hopped on Artie's lap and rolled off. His heart dropped and he felt the tingles. Not the good kind. Right before they left the doorway, she looked back. Everything stopped in slow-motion.

Their eyes met. Her eyes were so beautiful. She blinked. She was still staring, and he had no intention to look away. She gave him a melancholy smile that showed off her perfectly indented dimples. Her smile said "It could've been you".He saw it. It happened but no one else was witness. He still has an in. Glee had ended anyways, so he ran out after them. But as he stood in the hallway, she had already leaned down to give Artie a sweet slow kiss. Tingles. She didn't look back this time.

/Hey so reviews really help me :) sorry if it was too short i just really wanted there to be moments when ryder saw what he missed out on. also, since when was kitty so nice. i miss her sassy self. but anyways. FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW FOR MORE :)/

The Tingles

"It's true, Arthur and I are dating."

Ryder's heart dropped. It was expected, but he still couldn't believe it. When he found out Unique was the catfish, he thought maybe they would end up together, since they had such chemistry before. Well, after he got over the disgust of sexting with a transgender. He was a teenage boy, after all. She opened up to him face to face, not through a screen. When he held her hand, it was warm, comforting, soft, and reassuring. There weren't any sparks. But he thought there could be.

She brushed past him, putting her hand on his shoulder for support on her way to the beloved Artie. "We are officially, publicly, shockingly a thing!" He felt static in his shoulder. His head started rushing and tingling. It only happened with really bad things, embarrassment, or love. "God dammit" he muttered. Once he gets stuck on a girl, he gets STUCK. It was hard enough with the unrequited love for Marley, but not Kitty. Not after she already gave him an in. And since when was she so sappy? Where was her bite? Her femme fatale persona she liked to use as a guard around others. He had thought he was the only one who saw that side of her, not counting the school shooting. It dawned on him. She didn't need to put her guard up anymore. Artie brought them all the way down, while Ryder only opened it a crack.

Artie was the better man. He was nice and sensitive and cared about her. And wouldn't hurt her the way he did. He knows what it's like trying to trust someone of the opposite sex. She had trusted him a little, and he shut her down. She didn't really talk to him after except for her snarky comment about him murdering the catfish. After sharing the sappy feelings that HE should be proclaiming to her, she hopped on Artie's lap and rolled off. His heart dropped and he felt the tingles. Not the good kind. Right before they left the doorway, she looked back. Everything stopped in slow-motion.

Their eyes met. Her eyes were so beautiful. She blinked. She was still staring, and he had no intention to look away. She gave him a melancholy smile that showed off her perfectly indented dimples. Her smile said "It could've been you".He saw it. It happened but no one else was witness. He still has an in. Glee had ended anyways, so he ran out after them. But as he stood in the hallway, she had already leaned down to give Artie a sweet slow kiss. Tingles. She didn't look back this time.

Hey so reviews really help me :) sorry if it was too short i just really wanted there to be moments when ryder saw what he missed out on. also, since when was kitty so nice. i miss her sassy self. but anyways. FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW FOR MORE :)


End file.
